megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mega Man ZX (series)
Hmmm... I heard they were discontinuing the ZX series. Is that true? : I haven't heard anything about that. I thought that they needed more time to work on the next title, and Star Force was being discontinued. XeroxHunter 23:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Please source that SF was being discontinued. Like your thoughts on Operate Shooting Star, there is no use causing mess panic. Zalbaag 23:42, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::*sigh* I wish that Star Force hadn't been discontinued... It's one of my favorite games.. I'm not sure if they discontinued ZX or not. I hope they didn't. 07:40, May 28, 2010 (UTC)Unregistered user ;D They are just in indefinite hiatus. Maybe ZX3 will be released some years later, like Mega Man 9 and Mega Man Legends 3. :P -- 16:49, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Mega Man Zx 3 Im a bit disapointed by Capcom's handling of Mega Man. If Mega Man was owned by another video game company, say Nintendo, Legends would have had two new games, Zx 3 would be out, and the games wouldn't have such a short bugdet. When you look at the Mega Man world, you see a wolrd rich in story and characters, cliffhangers left and right, and plain mysteries. If anyone from Capcom happens to come by this, tell your higher ups to get their heads out of their..., and make some great Mega action. Also I miss the commercials. I hear you. Commercials were cool for MegaMan, as they were flashy, and could get you hooked on the series. I wonder why nothing has come out about ZX sequels, and especially Legends. Keiji Inafune did say that he wanted to return to Legends, but no progress has been made for new titles on that front. XeroxHunter 23:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) This is merely a possibility.. ..but if Vent and Aile both are employed with Giro, but only one of them went on the mission to deliver Model X to the Guardians? Just thought that because of the similarity between Vent and Aile's backstories? And also, in ZX Advent, there's a picture of Vent and Aile together, getting the blood transfusion from Master Albert as they are survivors of the Maverick raid on Area H. Please point out any errors in this, it'd be really helpful~ 07:37, May 28, 2010 (UTC)Unregistered user ;D Care to share that picture? Chaos Knux 20:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) That was horrible grammar. The only reason people would be able to understand this is because you chose to ask such an stupid and obvious question thats always asked. They are alternate timelines, they dont exist at the same time. That is why they have identical backstories. Grey and Ashe however, could possibly exist in the same timeline, since Grey's destruction of the bridge at the Mysterious Lab and Ashe's destruction of the Raider airship are present in either story. That could be easily explained as the creators unwantedness to have to revamp whole parts of events to fit each story to make them alternate timelines. That could be debated as moot since the creators purposefully gave each character such outstanding events and character traits that it wouldn't make much sense if they didnt both exist in the same timeline. Also, both the games didnt say that Albert infused them with his DNA because they were Maverick survivors, it was said that Albert simply picked and chose whoever as they all came in for their transition from Human or Reploid to Humanoid, or in so many words, when the Humans got their robotic enhancements, or when the Reploids were given a lifespan. It also never said anything about the need of blood transfusion for either Vent/Aile or Serpent or even implied the need for it. Albert went well out of his way to plant the DNA, and it doesnt seem likely that Albert chose them because of being Maverick survivors, since it would be assumed that becoming a Humanoid would be manditory very recent to birth, and Vent/Aile were around 4 when the Maverick raids happened, and Serpent had to have been atleast a young man, if not older then as well. However, since Humans grow into their bodies, it can also be assumed that Humans have to have regular updates for the robot parts to their bodies, so there would have been several oppritunities for Albert to take notice of Vent/Aile after the raids. So its not completely unlikely. But it doesnt account for Serpent, and it does seem odd that it wasnt elaborated or emphasised in ZX Advent. Unregistered Guy 02:19, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think the reason they survived Maverick raids was because they already had his DNA. Maybe Albert wanted his chosen ones to pass by a tough situation? Vent, Aile, Giro and Serpent had the Maverick raids, Atlas was a soldier from a country wasted by Mavericks, and Siarnaq was betrayed by his friends. (not much is known of Thetis and Aeolus.) But anything is possible. Let's put the facts together for reference: Prairie: The one that gave Giro the order to protect you was the first commander. (...) The order was to protect anyone that survived the Maverick raid. At first I didn't understand why she would give such an order. But when I saw Giro transform into the Model Z Mega Man, I finally understood the reason. Survivors of Maverick raids share the ability to transform with the power of the Biometal. People like you and Giro. I'm telling you the truth when I say that's all I know. I have no idea why some are chosen to be Mega Men while others are not. I'm guessing the only one who knows the real truth behind all of this is Serpent. Fistleo: The Mavericks were not causing all of that trouble just for fun you know. They were trying to locate the perfect vessel for Model W. It is all tied into the holders of the Biometal. The chosen ones. The Mega Men. You. After all, you survived the Maverick raid those many years ago. Serpent: Ten years ago, people fell victim to a Maverick raid. My company's security force dealt with the Maverick threat and were welcomed back as heroes. Since then, this country has been plagued by raid after raid and my company has always come to the rescue. I was able to earn the trust of the people, while at the same time harvest the spirits I needed! This country's history is merely one facet of a greater plan - Project Haven. (...) Survival of the fittest! The strong survive while the weak fade away! It's the classic struggle for life! The spirits of the people have given me what I need to obtain the power of Model W! Look at you! You're only able to stand before me today thanks to the power of Model Z absorbed from that red Mega Man! Everything has been leading up to this moment. Biometal Report Classification #555913 *Chosen One* This message is intended for the chosen one who will someday find the Biometal I ''(the 1st commander) have created. In order to fight against Model W, which has been causing the Maverick outbreaks, I have constructed Model X and Model Z with the data I have obtained on ancient heroes. There is still so much I don't understand... And I was forced to use the research on Model W as a basis for constructing the other two models. In other words, the ones with the potential to use Model X and Z, are the same ones with the potential to unleash Model W. As a chosen one, you have the power to save or destroy the world. I can only hope you use the power for good and that you will decide to guide the people to a bright future.'' Serpent: The Mega Men are all designed with one purpose, to destroy each other and survive to control Model W. It's all just a game, his game. We are all pieces on the board, and the winner becomes the ruler of the world! (...) His blood flows in your veins too! The man who made Model W! The power of Biometal isn't something to be had by just anyone. It's a power which should only be obtained by a Chosen One, one with the ability to change the world. I devised this cipher to lock away the power of the Biometal. A cipher that would allow only the Chosen One to unleash its power. In other words, it's locked to its Biomatch. '''All Humans who get a bionic body have to come to Legion for inspection. I made sure that every bionic body part I inspected was infused with my DNA.' That is the key to the cipher, the proof of being the Chosen One. Yes, by viewing this data, you now have within you my DNA.'' By the way, Vent and Aile could very well exist either at the same time, having different families living in the same place attacked by Mavericks (With both or only one working for Giro, probably not knowing the existence of each other, or being friends?), or each being unique to different timelines. (Same person born with different gender?) -- 16:49, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I dont think that they are both alive at the same time. It would definitely have to be alternate realities, because otherwise the one not picked with the biometal is still a Chosen One, but doesnt do anything. I think the fact that they can both be placed at the Maverick Raids, lose the same parent, and work for Giro proves that they are in place of each other, or one and the same person. Much like the character you pick when you play Pokemon, picking gender simply for preference. But Capcom went a confusing route by having different dialogues and therefore slightly different plot for each character, but I definitely dont think that justifies them as individual characters. It seems more like flexible gaming mechanic instead of concrete canon. However, you did bring up a good point about Albert picking them because of the Maverick Raids. I had thought about the same thing. But when was Serpents Maverick Raid? Could he have been chosen after the fact? Its all pretty unclear, and to be frank, the articles on this wikia are slightly impressionistic and somewhat shallow takes on things, especially pertaining to Albert. It makes it more confusing than the already vague canon of the game. (Limited to only the ZX Series so far, every other series has had extensive research and very well written and accurate information.) Also, I dont think Atlas and Siarnaq backgrounds apply in the same way as Vent/Aile, or at least not Atlas, as it has not been implied in the canon that it was particularly damaging to her emotionally. Siarnaqs was, but I think that was more for reference of his attitude, and maybe not quite for him to be chosen as a Mega Man, which also explains why Aeolus and Thetis backgrounds hadnt been revealed or that the game never expressed any traumatic experience, because the creators seem to not have wanted to imply that. I think it was all for reference of their personalities. Unregistered Guy 02:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) It's not unlikely that Albert would have some extra Chosen Ones. Actually, did he planned to have Ciel create the other Biometals, or originally he only expected to have Model W Mega Men like Serpent? (He does have 4 Model Ws like Serpent's with him when he reveals his intentions in Legion HQ.) Ashe/Grey having Model A (which are special cases from the others) was unexpected for him, and because of it he hasted his plans in ZXA, and as shown, haste makes waste. :P There may even exist other Chosen Ones that didn't appeared in the games, but not in a very large amount. Vent and Aile also appear together in promotional videos, even transforming at the same time, but I doubt it counts as canon. In some Pokemon games like Ruby/Sapphire and Diamond/Pearl, the two characters exist at the same time, even interacting and battling between themselves. But the ZX story really isn't clear with some details... -- 01:14, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Im pretty sure Vent/Aile existence wasnt meant to be looked into this deeply, for they are just so identical that the only realistic arguement for same-timeline existence is that they are brother and sister, or twins; they are even dressed identically and have the same hair and eye color. Grey and Ashe make a compelling arguement for the sake of individual existences, but I cant imagine theirs was meant to be either. That point about Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire and Diamond/Pearl is moot because the other just becomes your rival, making it a different role. There isnt the Boy and the Girl and THEN a rival all existing at once. Picking the gender of your character can also be seen as simply picking the gender for your rival, though in reverse. It also seems that Vent and Grey's storylines are implied to be the more canonnically correct versions, as Aile and Ashe's storylines seem to fit awkwardly, as Vent has a more passionate and meaningful conflict dialogue with the Pseudoroids and Serpent, and Grey was made purposefully as Master Alberts back-up with Model A, while Aile gave the impression of just stumbling around and not getting as much out of it, and Ashe stumbled into the role of Master Alberts successor. Which also makes the point that, why would Albert make Grey the back-up Ultimate Mega Man and then not use him at all if both he and Ashe existed together? It can be argued that Ashe simply became the better choice, but Grey was made specifically to be a Biomatch with Model A, so he couldnt have been "over-chosen" by Ashe who simply just happen to be a descendant of Albert; if anything, Ashe could only match Greys claim to Model A, but not surpass it in that context. Unregistered Guy 02:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) On the point of Grey and Ashe's actions appearing in each others storyline (Grey's destruction of the bridge at the Mysterious Lab, and Ashe's destruction of the Raider Airship) being used as an arguement for their independent existences can be explained away as simply a way to keep gameplay consistent, such as the Raider Airship being necessary for parts for the Train in the early part of the game. A very strong arguement to support the theory of consistent gameplay can be seen after you defeat Rospark in the Tower Of Verdure when you talk to the Raider Gerry who became lost in the Tower and was being harassed by Rospark before the battle. When you enter the room, regardless of which character you are playing as, Gerry says the following line: Gerry:' *Ugh* You're one of the gang who attacked our airship, aren't you!? No... Stop... Stay away...!" In Ashe's storyline, this makes perfect sense, as she and a group of Hunters were on a mission to attack the airship. She was present at the scene, and Gerry could have seen her, completely in the realm of possibility. But Grey wasnt involved at all, and the closest valid arguement that could be made is that Grey has been mistaken as Ashe, being very similar looking in the face, but thats disputed by the fact that Ashe didnt have Model A on when she attacked the ship (although, Gerry recognizes her while in Model A in her storyline as well); but the other half of that arguement could be that Grey (and Ashe) are mistaken for whatever did attack the airship (regardless of who, really). In the case of Grey mistaken for Ashe, that would imply that both exist and both get a Model A, and the existence of two Model A's is beyond all doubt as not arguebly likely at all. In the case of both Grey and Ashe being mistaken for whoever did take down the airship would mark that the airship would have gone down regardless of Ashe's involvement in any of it, meaning that Ashe wouldnt need to exist in the same timeline as Grey, and Grey's destruction of the bridge has no real bearing on the progression of the storyline, which would make it more of a gameplay barrier than a canonical event. This is a very strong point against independent same-timeline existences between Grey and Ashe, however, this will all be permanently speculation unless creators of the game were to indefinitely say exactly what the case may be, and put this arguement to rest. For now, I feel that this is the best answer to the dispute, and seeing as these talk boards have become inactive, I am going to make changes to the article based on this, until someone displays a problem with the changes made, and can make a valid counter-arguement against it. I am going to save the original edits here in this discussion. -Changes to every "Vent and Aile" to just Vent/Aile to avoid implying that they are indeed seperate beings. -Added bullet in trivia section. Unregistered Guy 15:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) You've clearly never been or seen anyone but Gerry the Raider that pants-pissingly scared out of his mind before. His accusation can readily be attributed to panicked paranoia, regardless of whether it's actually true for Ashe. --Chaos Knux 17:52, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Just because your panicking and paranoid doesnt mean there arent basic sensory inputs. He wouldnt freak out at a wall thinking its his mother unless it looked like her. Unreasonable fear still has a base trigger, something you recognize. If ice cream walked through the door, he wouldnt have uttered that phrase. And if he was just simply scared, he would have just screamed something along the lines of "Get away" or something. But it was made a point for him to say that he recognized something. In real life pragmatic situations, especially in situations in which instincts mostly dictate reaction, you usually only say things that have relevant and direct meanings. And that is amplified more so when writing a narritive, because you have to pick your words specifically to convey the situations. And if they wanted to convey SPECIFICALLY that Grey and Ashe both existed, they would have gave Gerry something more discerning to say towards Grey, in possibly the LEAST critical moment for a clue. But the fact that they didnt even do that means that it wasnt much of a thought to them to imply that, which means its unlikely that they had the intention to either. It doesnt even seem like they paid too much attention to that situation anyway, because it fits awkwardly even in the ideal that Grey and Ashe are seperate people. The intention seems to have been the farthest away in their head, for the lack of focus at driving any particular point in that scenario.Unregistered Guy 03:18, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Gerry: "*Ugh* You're one of the gang who attacked our airship, aren't you!? No... Stop... Stay away...!" It makes perfect sense for Ashe, but there are many possibilities, even that Gerry never saw or heard about Ashe. He probably entered the tower from the desert, where the Raider's airship crashed, nearly killing them. He may also be hungry and thirst after walking through the desert (how he passed by that field?) and avoiding Mavericks. He could have stayed with Rospark for several minutes, maybe even hours, before a person he thought to be a Hunter (also, Grey became a Hunter and not all Hunters use the orange uniform) goes after him to help. He was is such panic that Model W was able to take him for breakfast without problem. Or to make it more simple, he knew about Model A that was in the Raider airship and recognized it, believing that the owner was somehow involved in the attack. -- 04:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) For Model A, only if they are in their normal form and sees it, as using it would likely result in something like the NPCs from MMZX. -- 19:39, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh. Although Gerrys stability doesnt matter at all, a point already argued, you bring up a good point about Grey being a Hunter. That could very well explain why a Raider said that, recognizing Grey as a Hunter, the same group that attacked them regardless. I think that single part defeats my whole Gerry argument, for there is the reasonable conclusion. So I concede that point, but I still dont see suffecient reason to really believe they are TRULY seperate identities. Even without the Gerry argument, Hunters could have done what they did to the Raiders without Ashe, since thats where Model A was if I remember correctly. The argument that Grey was MADE to be a Biomatch to Model A means that Ashe could only have had less than or equal to claim to it. It doesnt make much sense to have a perfect match AND an accidental blood relative.Unregistered Guy 05:48, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Removed content from trivia section for being outlandish and basing canonical game events on commercials which dont have to be accurate at all. : Concept/Artwork and some videos show Aile and Vent together. The pictures most often show Vent and Aile working together with Giro, or hanging out in human form, leading to a theory that they both do exist in the same time, but perhaps only one becomes a Mega Man, depending on the character chosen. Where the other is at the time, is left to the players speculation. The videos however, such as the Japanese trailers, show Vent and Aile Rock-On or Megamerging at the same time.Rockman ZX Animated Trailer (Subbed by TV-Nihon) This leads to a theory that both of them canonically become Mega Men, but the game only follows the story of one of them due to limitations, as you can only play a single character at a time. Example of commercials irrelevences. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uxC8IMo4V0 By that infos logic, this old man should be in metal gear solid 3 somewhere. Unregistered Guy 05:15, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ciel's Fate Between Zero and ZX For Ciel's fate (between Zero and ZX), Vent's story suggests that Ciel somehow escaped the attack on her team. So the best case scenario is Ciel lived out the rest of her years and passed away naturally. Worst case, though: Serpent (or another Maverick) caught up with her later. --?